Assassin and the Guillotine
by Cheshire Cat-Chan
Summary: Malik has been working in Jerusalem making maps. Many of his fellow assassin friends think he has become antisocial. So they tell the master and assign him a new partner. There are just two problems. 1) He is shy 2) Hes a weapon 3) Malik is head over heels. What will Malik think of this new assassin and how will he deal with him? Yaoi! Don't like it, don't read it! Malik x Justin
1. Anti-Social

Malik was in the assassin's bureau making maps as usual when Altair walked in.

"You seem quieter than usual...Wheres the insults?" Altair questioned.

Malik glanced up at him and rolled his, eyes going back to his work .

"Did you finish the mission?"

"Yes"

"Good..." He said going back to his work.

"Malik seems so...what's the word? Antisocial?" Altair thought as he let his mind wander.

He soon got himself caught up in a question that he needed to ask.

"Malik?" Altair asked.

"Yes novice?..." Malik said in a annoyed tone.

"When was the last time you had a relationship?" Altair questioned once more.

Malik eyes averted and his facial expressions darkened.

"You shouldn't be asking such questions novice!" Malik harped angrily.

"But-"

"No more questions!" He replied with a stressed tone.

Altair was cut off by a feather in his face. "Fine!" Altair huffed. "I will be leaving for Masyaf now.." Altair said as he started walking away.

"I'll send word to the master" Malik chirped quickly as he wrote down a letter of Altair's mission and tied it to the feet of a messenger bird.

-Later at Masyaf-

As Altair walked up the steps, he over heard the other assassins talk among themselves and what not.

"Master, The mission was a success..." Altair huffed from the long trip back to Masyaf.

"U-um master will be back shortly h-he had to get a item from his study..." The voice of a young boy said.

As Altair looked up there was a blond boy with blue eyes in a strange catholic priest attire. He also had a strange skull necklace hanging from his neck.

"Who are you? might I ask?" Altair asked politely.

"U-um m-my name-" The young boy stuttered out nervously before he was cut off from the voice of the master.

"His name is Justin Law... He is a apprentice of my I have been training him over the years. He is quiet different from all the other assassins... So I took him under my wing to train and protect him." The master said as he walk in carrying books to his desk. "Justin this is Altair.. You know him of course"

"Yes sir, i-its very nice to meet you Altair, I have heard much about you f-from the master" Justin chirped shyly before he bowed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too Justin..." Altair responded. "Master, may I ask how hes different from the rest of the assassins?" He questioned once more.

The master looked at Justin and nodded at him slightly.

"Care to show him Justin?"

"Y-yes master..." Justin stuttered.

Justin took in a deep breath and looked down as he exhaled quickly a flash of bright light came from his arms that blinded them. What Altair saw shocked him. He formed sharp metal blades on his arms from his own body. Altair stumbled back a bit at the image he was just faced with...


	2. Partnership

-Third person Omniscient POV-

" What the hell! " Altair yelled out as he fell to the ground in fear.

" Ah! I-I'm sorry!" Justin choked out as tears started to fill his eyes as he ran to the garden quickly.

" Tsk tsk...Altair you should know better, As you see Justin is very shy but has the potential of an assassin, But he's very touchy of the subject of what he is...That's why I took him under my wing and trained him in secret...away from the others" Al Mualim sighed.

" I'm very sorry Master...I was just surprised, I promise it will never happen again sir." Altair apologized. "But may I ask a question?"

"Yes Altair?"

"May I have some more information about him?" Altair pried once more.

Al Mualim sighed once more at Altair. "Yes you may...Justin is a special being called Demon Weapon...there are paired up with ones that direct them called Meisters...this has been going on since the dawn of time" He explained as Altair nodded in understanding. "But in this case Justin has achieved a level since he was ten that he could be his own meister... I found him at age seven. Now, at age 19, he is my living prodigy but I have yet to see him earn it by socializing with other assassins. That's where you come in." Al Mualim voiced at Altair. "I have heard of complaints from many other assassins including you Altair...that Malik has become very irritable... I thought they could have a partnership, with Justin to keep Malik company and teach him how to be kind once more... Justin will be socializing at the same time. I want you to escort him to Jerusalem." He said as he wrote a letter down quickly and tied it to a messenger bird.

"Yes sir" Altair nodded as he went to the garden to retrieve Justin. What he saw made him feel guilty of himself. Justin was in the back of the garden crying with the women crowding and trying to comfort him. Some of the women immediately turned to Altair and saw the guilty look on his face. Some of them rolled their eyes while the other half shook their heads in shame.

"I've come to get Justin Law..." As Altair announced to the women. Justin looked up with tear-stained cheeks. Altair felt a pit of emptiness in his stomach, he felt so bad for what he had done. Justin got up and wiped away the tears from his eyes.

"O-Ok...T-thank you ladies.." He said as he bowed to them. Most of them awed at how polite and sweet he was.

" I am taking you to-"

"Jerusalem...I know...Master had already had this discussion with me..." He replied. Altair stopped at how he averted looking into his eyes. He could tell that he was scared of him because of the incident.

" I'll apologize to him once we are on our way to Jerusalem... but we have to go before it becomes dark." Altair thought to himself. "We should get going." Altair chirped quickly before walking to entrance of Masyaf. "Yes of course" Justin said as he followed Altair. As Altair looked over his shoulder he saw something in his eyes. Determination...


	3. Apologizes

-Justin's POV-

"Altair!" Al Mualim called from the balcony above the training area. Both I and Altair looked up at him. "I forgot to tell you something, but I have written it in a letter for you so you may be more informed of what is going on". As he said that a bird flew down to the both of us, dropping a note in Altair's hand.

" Thank you master...I will be sure to read this when I have the chance." Altair said to Al Mualim. Altair looked at me once more. " Let us get going" Altair directed once more. Averting my eyes from his I nodded in understanding, following him to the edge of Masyaf. Once we had gotten there we both got onto horses and rode most of the way in silence. Until Altair spoke. At that time my mind was in a drift with questions. How will it be there? Are there many people who would crowd the streets? Who was I being partnered up with? Would I get along with them? What job was I being assigned?

"Justin? Justin!" Altair called out for me as I started coming back to reality.

" A-Ah! I am terrible sorry Altair! Please forgive me!" I quickly apologized as my eyes averted to the ground beneath me. Altair sighed in a annoyed tone. I felt my stomach turn in the thought that I had gotten him angered.

"Great first impression Justin...way to blow it" I thought to myself.

" I was checking if you were ok, Then I saw you in a daze so I tried to snap you out of it... I am sorry if I startled you" he apologized.

" T-There is no need for a-apologizes Altair, it is my fault... I should have paid attention, I was just in deep thought" I replied to him.

" What was on your mind that had you such in a daze?" He questioned to me.

"W-Well first, I do not know who my partner will be..."

"Al Mualim did not discuss that with you?"

I shook my head at his question. " He wanted me to find out when I got there" I answered to him.

"Ah I see " He responded. I nodded to him. As we continued to ride Jerusalem, we took a break under the shade of a tree from being in the sun for much time. I decided to take a rest and fell asleep lying against the tree trunk.

-Altair's POV-

As I let Justin sleep for the time we had I decided to look at the letter the Master had given to me to read.

_Dear, Altair_

_I had forgotten to tell you some more information about Justin. As you know he is a weapon. But he is also a defender of evil... Since the dawn of time Weapons and Meisters have worked together to defend this earth from the demons known as Kishins, and there insatiable hunger for souls. Justin has defeated many kishins, some also being Templars in his training so there's no need to worry about him. Kishins are most of the causes of havoc in this world. They cause madness to spread to humans, Meisters, Weapons and any other being around it. They see the souls of any kind of being on this earth. They feed on the souls of any who come near it. Weapons also can eat souls, but they have been domesticated to eat the souls of only Kishins and other evil beings. This is also one of the reasons that I am sending Justin to Jerusalem. There have been reports of people gone missing ending up in the middle of allies and rooftops, slaughtered into morsels and eaten. Justin will go there to see if there is a Kishin hiding itself it the area. Kishins can also look like normal human beings. While some can turn into horrific beasts. There is also beings called Kishin eggs. They are beings that have chosen to go on the path of a Kishin but not have fully obtained the form yet. They must also be eliminated too. Altair... please take good care of Justin while he is out in Jerusalem...we don't need him getting into trouble. Thank you_

_ Sincerely, Al Mualim_

" Kishins?! Is this true? a being that can see and eat souls of other beings?! And what does he mean about 'other evil beings'?! Does this mean there are other creatures out there?" I thought to myself. I looked over to Justin who was sound asleep. I never knew that his young man... his race closer to ours than we think. I closed the letter and put it back into my cloak. Just as I did that, Justin slowly started waking up.

" Justin...Justin wake up." I said to him as his eyes fluttered open.

" I-I am sorry A-Altair I just got t-tired" He apologized to me. I smiled at his innocence.

" It is alright Justin.. you have deserved it...also I wanted to apologize for what happened at Masyaf" I apologized to him. He looked at me in the eyes and blushed lightly. " Wait...he looked at me in the eyes..." I cogitated in my mind.

" I-Its no problem A-Altair I am serious...T-There is n-no need to a-apologize..." He said with a small smile.

" That smile... if he did that to anyone they would fawn over him...maybe even Malik" I thought once more to myself.

"No Justin it is my fault... I feel guilty for making you feel that way... please forgive me..."

" I-Its ok A-Altair... you are f-forgiven" He stuttered out. I smiled. This young man is going to be great in Jerusalem...


	4. Jerusalem

-Justin's POV-

"H-How long till we reach J-Jerusalem Altair?" I asked quite tiredly. I shifted on the saddle of the horse a bit due to the fact I cannot keep still.

"Soon, I promise when we get there we get there we may go eat and you may rest up for the mission Al Mualim has assigned you..." He replied to me. I nodded in agreement. After he apologized, I am not that cautious around him anymore.

"I guess I trust him now " I thought to myself silently. The rest of the way he told me a few tips that would help me get through Jerusalem with ease such as Blending (which comes naturally to me), Avoiding guards (due to the fact I would expose myself easily due to my stand out appearance), Running of the rooftops for faster travel and to break the line sight. I took all of his advice and reminded myself to use this in a time of need. Soon without realizing we had come to the kingdom of Jerusalem.

" Its b-beautiful from up here! " I exclaimed, taking in the view.

" Indeed it is " He replied as we dismounted from our horses.

" Ok, I have done this many times but we must-"

" Blend to get p-past the g-guards, yes I know... Its r-really easy" I cut him off with a small smile of pride.

"Heh... you catch on quick young one..." He praised me as we blended with a group of scholars. They guards looked at me weirdly, due to the way I dressed but I kept my eyes forward, trying not to cause any suspicion. When we past them, we disconnected from the scholars at a safe distance.

"Good, we are close to the bureau " He said as he started walking towards the said place. Following him silently, I looked around in awe.

" I have never b-been out of M-Masyaf..." I told him with eyes wide still taking in the city. " Didn't the master ever let you out of Masyaf?"

" N-No" I responded to him. " When I was younger he t-told me to keep away from the g-gates. He said the w-world outside of Masyaf was to m-much for me to bear and that it would crush my I-innocence..." I explained to him looking at the ground.

" But n-now that he has a-allowed me to do this important m-mission, I am taking every chance I get to t-take it in " I said raising my head with a smile. I looked at Altair and laughed softly. He looked at me and smiled also. As we reached the Bureau, he started climbing a ladder to the roof, " W-Wait! W-Where are you g-going? " I called to him frantically.

" To the bureau... it's on the roof, did you not know that? " He laughed.

" N-No I did not..." I said as my sweat dropped. He laughed at me once more as he saw how I reacted. I climbed up onto the roof with him and saw the entrance. He dropped down into the opening as did I struggling and scared to let go even though I was a couple of feet from the ground. Once he helped me down we entered the main room. As I entered I saw a man with a dark blue jacket on and a assassin cloak like Altair's underneath it. He had dark black hair and black colored eyes. But the feature that stood out was his missing arm. Once again I averted my eyes to the floor hoping not to cause to much attention. But that never happens.

" So you must be my new partner...hn.. " He snarled. I looked down and nodded my head slightly. At his words do cruel, I wanted to curl up in a ball and cry.

" Malik! Has not Al Mualim taught you better? Besides I should know master has harped to you of how shy he is... "

" Yes he has but a assassin should never be scared like a frighted little coward!" Malik had countered Altair. I looked up in a bit of shock as tears started filling my eyes once again. Altair looked at me knowing I was about to break apart in any moment. Malik looked at me a in a sorrowful way as I ran out the door crying and climbing up back to the roof.

-Third Person Omniscient POV-

As Justin ran out in tears, Altair looked back at Malik, angered.

" Look what you have done now! You made him cry! He's Self-Consious and scared very easily!" Altair yelled at him.

" I am sorry Altair! I did not know he would take it that literally!" He apologized.

" You never know when to stop your 'joking' Malik! And that's the problem!" Altair countered. He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. " Your lucky I accidentally did the same thing earlier...so I am as much to blame also..." Altair admitted.

" I should got apologize to him..." Malik said in a hush tone as he started walking towards the entrance before being stopped by Altair.

" No...let him calm down first... He need time to get his emotions out... Malik I expect better from you when you are watching over him..." He said to the guilty feeling Malik. The guilty assassin nodded his head even though he knew he had to be a bit hard on the young one to push him forward to do his best. " Please do not frighten him like that again... I know he may not seem much on the outside but he is full of suprises..." Altair explained to him.

" But I have one question.."

" And that is?" Altair asked still a bit angry.

" Is it true? What Al Mualim said about the young one? What he is? " Malik questioned him. Altair nodded confirming his questions.

" Why would the master lie about that? Besides I have seen it with my own eyes.. It shocked me so much that I could not believe it. I started yelling and backing away from him so much that it made him cry like what had happened now... so please do not scream or yell at him when he shows you." Altair advised him. Malik nodded in assurance.

" I shall go get him, I think he has calmed down now."

"I will go with you." Malik added as he followed Altair to the roof. What they both saw made them smile slightly. A sleeping Justin with a small smile on his face, with a view point to the whole city at it's glowing lights.

" This child...He is something special..." Malik said to himself softly.


	5. First Day, Bad Luck

-Justin's POV-The beams of sun shown in my eyes waking me from my world of slumber. Eyes fluttered slowly, opening slowly to my surroundings. A small yawn came out of my mouth as I saw I was on mats and pillows. " I-I thought I fell asleep on the r-roof..." I thought to myself as I rubbed my eyes in grogginess. " A-Altair or M-Malik must have t-taken me back into the b-bureau as I slept " I said to myself quietly getting up hoping that I would not disturb anyone. I walked into the main part of the bureau hoping no one was up. Well my luck ran out. Malik was at the desk of the room making maps. As I walked in I drifted my eyes to the floor in shyness. Master said I always had that problem of my wandering eyes in front of higher authority. " Good morning Malik..." squeaked out shyly hoping that I could just get my first mission and get started. I really was scared of Malik due to his cruel words the day before... It made me feel broken and cracked. Avoiding him was the best option for now until I get used to him. " Good morning to you too Novice" He replied with a hint of cruelness at the end. I winced at the last word because it made me felt small and defenseless... Just like when I came to Masyaf. " Is there any missions for me sent by Al Mualim yet? " I said in small voice as I pulled on the ends of my sleeve nervously. " He has not sent word of any missions yet..." He responded. " Oh.." I puffed out, " And where is Altair? " I said as I started to get nervous and scared. Altair seemed to be the one who could protect me and defend me from Malik. " He is out on a mission, he will be back soon but he advised me to take you to get something to eat as he told me you might be hungry due to the long trip" He informed me as he up from his work to look at me. I felt my heart drop For some reason I was compelled to look at him. " B-But Malik I am fine p-please t-trust me..." I counted but as soon as I finished my sentence my stomach growled in huger. " Yes, yes I see you are perfectly fine Justin " He uttered sarcastically as he came to the front of his desk." So I will be showing you the ways around Jerusalem " Malik finally added. And with that my heart sank. I would be spending a whole day with Malik. Not that I think there is anything wrong with him. I am just very scared after what happened the day before. Now by now I should have known this day was not going to turn out well...

-Third Person-

Justin eyes wandered around the shops and buildings the past him once more. Malik soon became to get irritated at Justin's actions. " Justin if we hurry to the restaurant you will see more ok? " Malik snarled through his teeth. Malik could not get mad at the young novice no matter how much he tried. " I-I am v-very sorry M-Malik I just c-cant help it.." He apologized shyly as he got a bit upset, " I-It is just I have n-not seen s-such a b-big city...Please excuse m-me for m-my intolerable actions..". Malik simply sighed at his reply. " How does a young novice like this become a assassin? I still don't believe he has the capabilities for one... But you must not judge a book by it's cover.." Malik thought to himself as he drifted in deep thought. As he came back to reality he noticed Justin was not by his side. Al of a sudden a wave of panic rushed through him. " Justin! Justin where are you?! " Malik yelled over the crowd. He quickly spotted a ladder near him and climbed up it in hopes of seeing Justin over the crowds. And indeed he found him, across the street one block from him looking a goods a merchant was selling. With a sigh Malik got down and walked over to a curious Justin looking vases and pots. " This novice.." Malik thought as he grabbed Justin's hand tightly and dragged him away. " Never walk away from me like that again Justin! " Malik scolded him. " A-AH! I-I am sorry Malik I-I just got d-distracted... P-Please s-stop hurting me... y-your g-grip.." He apologized once more with tear in his eyes. As Malik looked back he saw the area on Justin's wrist was red. When he let go he could not believe what he had done. There on Justin's wrist was a black and blue bruise the size of Malik's hand. His frustration was replaced by pure guilt and sorrow. " J-Justin...I-I am t-truly sorry..." Malik said in a soft tone but with a shocked look in his face. " How could I have done that to him?..." Malik asked himself in his mind. " I-It's f-fine Malik...I-it's not the f-first time this has h-happened to m-me...I-I forgive y-you..." He said with a smile as tears rolled down his eyes and rubbed his bruised wrist. " Not the first time?...What did he mean by that?..." Malik thought.


	6. Troublesome

-Third Person POV-

"Here we are" Malik said as he moved a curtain showing a small dinning area. The room was quite small and rugs and pillows were set up around tables. Other people were conversing and eating as they took a seat at the back of the room.

" I-I've never b-been in a restaurant like th-this before " Justin admitted as he sat down on a pillow next to Malik.

"You have not been to a restaurant before?" Malik questioned. Justin shook his head and looked down.

" Master made me eat with him so I could study as I ate" He replied. Malik nodded his head in understanding. Justin just kept looking down while rubbing his wrist.

" I must seem like a monster to him now..." Malik thought to himself as one of the servers walked up and asked him what they would like to eat. Malik looked at Justin.

" What would you like to order?" He asked a day dreaming Justin. Justin being caught off guard jumped a bit and blushed a bit. The other people in the room giggled at how he jumped and reacted. Justin blushing even more kept his head down.

" Y-Y-You p-pick..." Justin stuttered out. Malik nodded knowing Justin was to embarrassed to speak after what happened.

" Some water and two pieces of Maqluba please? " Malik said to the server. The server just nodded and went through a door that led to the kitchen. Malik saw Justin's head perk up a bit as he said the dish's name. " Do you not like Maqluba novice?" Malik teased him.

" N-No I really d-do enjoy it! " Justin replied quickly as held his arms up slightly in nervousness. Malik smirked a bit loving the reaction he got of Justin.

" I think I'll enjoy playing with him a little to much... Wait what did I'm I thinking?! " He contemplated to himself. Just then the server came back and set out two cups, a pitcher of water and two slices of Maqluba. Malik poured some water into both of their glasses when he caught Justin staring at his own piece of Maqluba. " What is wrong Justin?... You've been acting distant with me... Are you upset?..." Malik pried. " Of course! He's still upset of what happened earlier!" Malik inwardly scolding himself once more as he felt even more of a pang of guilt deep within him. It was eating him alive just thinking and imaging the scene once before. " How could I do that to him?...And what did he mean that was not the first time that has happened?..".

" I-I-I'm fine M-Malik..." Justin replied. Malik knew he was lying but he did not want to pressure him. When the both finished there meal Malik had paid even though Justin pestered to pay.

" I can tell by Malik's body and how he's tensing up that he is still upset..." Justin thought to himself as he and Malik walked back to the bureau " I am still scared but...I should give him a chance...But still..". Malik climbed up the ladder with Justin following behind him.

As they entered the bureau Justin saw Altair sitting at the corner of the main room. With that Justin's face lit up in happiness.

" A-Altair! " He exclaimed with excitement as he ran and hug him. Altair smiled and chuckled a bit hugging back.

" Well It is nice to see you Young novice..." Altair said then as he looked a Malik in a serious manner with Justin still clinging to him " I trust Malik has been kind enough to show you around and take you for a meal?".

" A-Ah! Y-Yes A-Altair.." Justin admitted as he turned to Malik " T-Thank you M-Malik for the meal..". He bowed to him as he avoided looking at him the eyes. " It was no problem Justin..." Malik stated blankly upset at Justin's actions. " Why does he smile and hug Altair but not me?... Wait what I'm-" Malik was interrupted from his thoughts by an Altair asking questions to a shy Justin.

" What is this Justin? " Altair questioned him as he held his bruised wrist.

" I-It's n-nothing A-Altair...I p-promise.." Justin lied as he took his wrist back.

" Fine.. Put on your cloak and wait outside for me to show you around the district.." Altair ordered Justin. With a nod Justin went to the other room and put his cloak on.

Altair confronted Malik once he heard Justin leave the bureau.

" I have the suspicion that bruise had something to do with you Malik! " Altair said with anger " What happened?!". Malik was shocked by this new side of Altair. He seemed almost very protective of Justin. But still, he kept a static facial expression.

" Altair calm down, Altair it was just a accident-" Malik replied only to be cut off by a fist coming toward his face at a alarming rate. Malik quickly dodged Altair's fist only to grab it and move it out of the way. " Altair!" Malik yelled at him as his anger started to grow with the thoughts of earlier with Justin fawning over him.

" Malik how could you hurt him! " Altair countered with another fist landing a punch on Malik's face " I knew I should have stayed with Justin! I just fucking knew!". Altair went for Malik's neck but was forced back by Malik pushing him.

" It was a accident! And I bet you would have liked that! Seeing how he fawns over you like you have been his hero all these years when you have only known him for two fucking days!" Malik said kneeing Altair in the stomach. Altair cringed in pain as he fell to his knees and was landed with a kick to the chest knocking him over onto the ground.

" So what?! Maybe I have a connection to him that you don't have! Maybe he has feelings for me and I for him! " Altair agitated Malik once more as he gasped for breath while getting up off the floor. Those words sent Malik over the edge. Malik went for Altair's neck with the most angered expression Altair had ever seen. Altair elbowed Malik on the other side of his mouth before he could grab his neck. Blood dripped down the side of Malik's mouth as he again went for Altair's neck and gripped onto his with all of his strength. Altair gasping for air, trying to pry Malik's hand from his throat kneed Malik in the stomach which made Malik loosen the grip around Altair's throat. Altair was pushed onto the ground as Malik wrapped his arms around himself in pain. Altair quickly got up and charged at Malik while his guard was lowered.

Justin hearing yelling and odd commotion came back in to see the chaotic seen in front of him. Malik with a bruise on both of cheeks, bleeding from mouth, and holding his stomach in pain. And a Altair with a fresh bruise in his neck and his body cringed in pain. Justin stood there with shock and fear on his face seeing his two beloved friends like this fighting. Justin saw as Altair arose from ground and he struggled to stay balanced. Altair breathed heavily and soon charged at Malik again. Malik with his guard lowered did not notice Altair charging at him with a raised fist. Justin immediately went into fight or flight mode...

" Stop Altair! " He screamed as he ran to his beloved friend Malik, fearing for him getting even more hurt by Altair. He threw himself in front of him and immediately...he was met with Altair's fist. Justin was met with so much force he was thrown back into the wall, his head colliding with the stone. Justin screamed out in pain as his head met with the cold stone wall and he clenched his whole head with two hands. Falling to the floor, Justin's head started to bleed slightly. He braced for impact but it never came.

Opening his eyes he looked up at a beaten and broken Malik. And...were those tears in his eyes?...Why?...

" Justin... It's ok.. I have you.." Malik calmed the injured Justin. Malik wiped Justin's tears that were caused by his pain. They both looked at each other with serene and silence washed over the room. Seconds passed but to them it seemed like minutes until Justin suddenly tighten his grip on Malik's coat.

" Are you ok?... Do you need any medical attention?" Justin mumbled through Malik's soft cloak.

" I'm fine..." Malik replied hugging back and backing up to take a better look at Justin's beautiful face that had now been bruised and the blood that was on his hands.

" I wish I could say the same for you Justin.." Malik added. With that said Justin touched a now large bloody bump on his head and whimpered loudly in pain. Malik quickly had a expression of worry of his face. But soon was put with one of confusion as Justin smiled slightly and gave out a small laugh.

" It's alright.." Justin lied but Malik could see through it. He soon noticed something caught Justin's eye. He traced to where his eyes lead and saw a Altair quietly sobbing with a shocked expression on his face.

Malik was about to open his mouth to apologize but Justin stopped him by walking over to Altair and kneeling in front of him.

" I...I.. I'm sorry Justin... Please forgive me..." Altair stammered out as he broke down in tears. Malik had never seen Altair like this. He felt pained seeing his friend in this state of distress. Justin wrapped his arms around Altair and slowly calmed him by rubbing his back.

" There Altair.. It is ok my friend... You are forgiven..." Justin replied with his voice like silk while smiling slightly. Altair hugged Justin tightly and cried into shoulder sobbing, though Justin did not seem to mind. Malik found this was the time to apologize.

" Altair... I'm sorry.. I should have been more careful of my actions..." Malik apologized to Altair. Altair looked up at him and nodded slightly.

" It is ok Malik... I should have not over reacted like that either.." Altair mumbled softly as he got up and walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Both knew even if they apologized there would be the tension of competition still in the air. Justin opened his mouth to ask what caused the fight in the first place but quickly closed it reminding himself it was none of his business. Both looked at the silent Justin and smiled.

" Justin go lay down while I'll go get some items to treat you injury..." Altair said as he went behind the counter.

" B-But-" A surprised Justin was caught off by a Malik pressing a finger to his lips.

" Do as he said novice.." Malik persuaded him.

" Yes Malik.." Justin's face was now growing warm with a blush as he nodded quickly and went into the entrance room and sat on the soft rugs and pillows. Malik smiled and then he realized something.

" He did not stutter also he blushed a soft pink " Malik thought to himself as he smirked. The image of Justin blushing and fidgeting around him nervously made his heart melt.

Malik followed Altair into the room as he started to work on Justin's head. Justin whimpered in pain as Altair started washing the blood away. Malik went over to Justin and calmed him down as best as he could.

" Its ok Justin, just relax and keep your mind off the pain.." Justin nodded and did as he was told. Altair continued cleaning the rest of the blood as the bleeding stopped. Justin calmed down but there were a few cringes of pain now and then. Altair finally finished with the head injury.

" Better now? " Altair questioned looking at Justin.

" Y-Yeah.. It's much better, thank you " Justin replied with the biggest smile they've seen.

" Your quite troublesome today, are you not Justin? " Malik teased with a smirk as he received a blush in response. Again Malik's heart fluttered. " I...I think I may have serious feelings for him...".


	7. Death of Me

-Malik's POV-

Malik watched a sleeping Justin through the windows of the bureau.

"Why was I'm I feeling this way? I was sure I loved women...though my view might have tilted due to All the years without a lover." contemplating to myself "But Justin...he was a definition of beautiful...like a angel. So heavenly... Whenever he had smiled it seemed like the whole word lit up. Wait! What I'm I thinking?!".

"Justin would not understand this feeling as the same way I do!" I shook my head heavily "That is not the point!" I stood up in bed quickly.

"I am not falling in love! Especially with a male! I found nothing wrong with homosexuality it was very common. It was that all of a sudden, having tension for one male...so much I cannot keep calm."

Slinging my feet over the bed, I looked 7 feet from the bed to the ground.

"But the moment I saw Altair had laid his fist to Justin's face... I lost all control and anger flooded every corner of my body". I held my head in my hand.

"I wanted to hit Altair...I wanted him to feel the pain that Justin must have felt at that moment! But once I saw Justin falling he acted on impulse and caught him... To not let him hit the ground with much force. I wanted that moment to last forever".

"Justin in my arms with his head against my chest in a state of dreaming. And I, holding him against the light wind almost protecting him from it. I felt like I wanted to keep Justin from the world and keep him all to myself". I sighed heavily remembering that vivid moment.

"And just like that, I was pulled out of my fantasy by a a lightly shaking and crying Justin, soothing him like he was a small animal. I looked at Altair wishing for him to feel the way that Justin had felt, the pain and betrayal that must had crossed his mind. But once I saw expression of fear and shock on his face, I knew it was not needed".

I looked over as I was dragged out of my thoughts by the sound of rustling sheets. Looking over to the sight of Altair looking at the ceiling.

"Probably contemplating the same thing as I was... But at that moment when he said he had feelings for Justin... I felt this over powering emotion of jealousy". Again trying to get out of my thoughts, I went down the ladder and stood in the doorway watching over Justin as he slept.

"He looks so angelic in the moonlight. With his innocent face that should be a victim of none". I walked over and knelt beside him taking in the beauty before me. But then I noticed something was wrong. Justin was whimpering and squirming around the blankets.

"Poor Justin...must be having a nightmare..." I said quietly, putting a hand to his head and letting my hand indulge the soft texture of his golden locks. The roots were still stained with blood because Altair could not get to close to the wound. I sighed as cupped his cheek in my hand. Unexpectedly, he stopped shaking but continued to whimper in fear.

"Calm down novice... you are okay..." I whispered soothingly and soon the sounds of fear had stopped. I smirked again as he began to sleep soundly once again. But I continue to linger just in case it had happened again. Running my thumb over his cheek, I couldn't help but just admire his beauty once more. Suddenly he leaned into my touch and seemed to give out a little sigh of relief in his sleep. I chuckled quietly in amusement.

" You are going to be the death of me Justin if you continue to make me fall for you.." I thought to myself as I smirked.

"Tomorrow your mission will start...And I'll be here wondering and waiting to see if your return he-...home safely.." Muttering quietly as I picked myself up from the ground. Walking to the door, I looked back once more at him. All of a sudden Euphoria fell upon me as I laughed softly with my hand to my head. Justin had his hand to where I was before and had a pout from the lack of comfort.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I know these chapters are short and a very how to I put it...bleh in style! So I made a promise to myself that the next chapter was going to be long so you guys could enjoy longer chapters if you really like the story and more style! Thank You hopefully you like the newest chapters I have uploaded!**


End file.
